TEAM DADDY ISSUES
by dekuwus
Summary: "I can't believe that our lives got this weird." What happens when you put the sons of God, Lucifer, Enji Todoroki and John Winchester together? A whole lot of daddy issues.


**TEAM DADDY ISSUES**

—•—•—•—

On a beautiful spring day, Shouto Todoroki sighed to himself as he walked down the semi-crowded sidewalk of Musutafu, Japan. A brown, paper bag filled with his recent purchases from the grocery store resting on his left hip while he held his smartphone in his right hand. He smiled gently at a text he had gotten from Izuku Midoriya, asking when he was going to be back. After typing and sending a response, Shouto pocketed his phone in his hero outfit (as he had gone to the store after an extracurricular activity that required that he wore his hero uniform).

He was making his way back to the U.A. dorms when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

When walking past a small alleyway, from the corner of his eye, he had spotted some glowing, yellow-orange... thing. He wasn't able to make out exactly what it was. Todoroki stopped dead in his tracks and did a double take. Upon seeing it clearly, he blinked and took a step forwards while squinting his eyes to try and get a better look at it. It looked like a strange, lightning bolt-esque looking anomaly that, while floating and swaying a little, stayed rooted to its place in the middle of the alleyway.

Shouto furrowed his brows in confusion and looked around to see if anyone else had noticed it, but it seemed that no one else did.

What the hell is this?

With his curiosity piqued and overpowering his rationale, Shouto tentatively took another step towards the thing, but he was obviously cautious since he had no idea what this was or where it had come from.

He thought to himself what kind of quirk could create something like this as started to walk closer to the anomaly, and stopped when he was only a two or three strides away from it. His mismatched eyes examined every inch of it and wondered if he should call the others and tell them about it, but he couldn't tell just yet if this thing was dangerous or not. For all he knew, it could be completely harmless, but he didn't want to take that risk.

"_Oi, who are you? Get the hell out of here, you punk._"

Upon hearing the gravelly voice, Shouto mentally rolled his eyes and coolly turned around to see who was talking to him in such a way. In front of him stood a group of four grown men, all of whom looked thuggish and like they belonged in your stereotypical biker gang.

"_What is this thing?_" Shouto asked them while adjusting the bag in his hold, ignoring what they had said just seconds earlier.

This caused the 'leader', or at least, whom Shouto presumed to be the leader, of the group to glare at the younger boy out of irritation.

"_Get lost, brat._"

This time Shouto physically rolled his eyes at their pathetic attempt to seem intimidating. Compared to the villains that Shouto had dealt with in the past, these guys were small fry. His little eye-roll had caused most of the guys to glare at him, trying their best to get him to go away without resorting to violence.

"_What is this thing?_" He parroted his earlier question, his voice now laced with annoyance. If they weren't going to answer him this time, then Shouto felt that there was no need to continue on with this little game of 20 questions and he would leave. After all, the thing didn't seem all that special or dangerous, but if he did end up leaving them alone, he would make sure to tell the others back at the dorms about this and get their opinions on the matter. And if they thought it was suspicious too, he would simply come back with them and check it out again. Shouto nodded slightly to himself as he came with with that plan.

"_Well, since you're so curious,_" The guy's voice brought Todoroki out of his thoughts, "_why don't you find out for yourself!_" The leader snapped.

—•—•—•—

Being as old as he is, Castiel thought that he had seen it all, but today, he was proved wrong.

After helping Kelly Kline move all of the diapers into Jack's room, he had went out to the back to think and give Kelly some time to herself. But upon doing so, he had found something rather interesting.

Not only was there one tear in reality (created by Jack, the Nephilim) that lead to an alternate reality of their world, but there was another smaller tear a little ways away from the first rip that Castiel had yet to learn about. But since the smaller one was looking a little unstable and generally weak, Cas had decided to check out the larger one first and was surprised to find that that Earth was basically a wasteland. Though, something good had come out of it, as he coincidentally met that world's Bobby Singer — who was still very alive and kicking. (When Sam and Dean had calmed down from the idea of killing Jack, he would be more than happy to bring them over and introduce them to Bobby, Castiel had thought to himself.)

After conversing with Bobby for a bit, Cas and gone back through the rip and once he was back in familiar territory, he turned towards the other tear, ready to check it out when something unexpected happened.

When he was only a few steps away from it, something — more specifically someone — had tumbled out of the rift, and as soon as they did, it promptly sealed itself shut. Which left whomever had fallen through it, no way to get back home.

On the ground before the angel was a very interesting looking person, to say the least. The very first thing that caught his attention about the person was the hair. It was unlike anything Castiel had seen before. One half was a pure white (that reminded Cas of freshly fallen snow) and the other half was a vibrant red. The next thing Castiel took notice of was what he was wearing. A dark blue jacket with elbow-length sleeves, it's collar high and joined in the center by a grey neck piece, baggy pants of the same color, a metal plated combat vest and white boots, their soles and a thin line running down the center of each of them a darker pale grey and have a set of straps. He was also sporting a brown utility belt around his waist, with little metal capsules hanging off the front. And on his arms were two burgundy wrist guards with metal plating. The attire was interesting, and it made Castiel wonder what kind of person this was.

Aside from the person, the only other thing to come through the tear was a paper bag that was filled with groceries, which had spilled out on the ground due to the tumble and were now scattered about the boy. This lead Castiel to believe that the boy had either prepared for that little trip through the rip (which was highly unlikely) or he was a complete unwilling civilian that had accidentally gotten sucked in. And although Castiel leaned towards the latter option, he was still on guard in case this person wasn't as innocent as he had thought.

Cas secretly readied his angel blade under the sleeve of his trench coat as the person got themselves up off of the muddy ground and dusted themselves off, though there were a few mud stains on their once pristine outfit. The stranger sighed to himself and began to look around and take in his surroundings, and that is when he noticed Castiel. Immediately, his head snapped towards the angel in surprise.

Upon making eye contact, Castiel was able to get a good look at the newcomers face and was able to see more distinguishing features. First was the large burn scar on the left side of his face and then, finally, it was the eyes. The boy appeared to have, what Castiel recognized as, heterochromia iridium, as one eye was a somewhat a brownish dark grey and the other was turquoise.

All in all, his appearance was very strange but somehow he made it all look so natural, like that's how he was born. But that couldn't be, since, from Castiel's understanding of genetics, it was biologically impossible. (Little did Cas know.) The eyes, although rare, were possible. But the hair? It had to have been dyed at some point.

The stranger and Castiel maintained eye contact for a few seconds and it was completely silent between them before the boy spoke up, "_Where am I? Who are you?_" This caused the angel to raise a brow out of slight confusion as he recognized the language as Japanese.

"_My name is Castiel and you're in the United States_." The said male responded fluently* and cautiously, not wanting to reveal too much as he still didn't know who this person was or what the were capable of. Past experiences have taught the angel to not be so trusting towards people he didn't know all too well.

The newcomer seemed surprised by Cas's ability to speak his language but Cas could see that this new information also relieved him the tiniest bit.

"_I'm Todoroki Shouto_." The stranger, now known as Shouto, responded curtly and after doing so he looked down at the ground, a thoughtful expression on his face. After falling through a rip in reality and ending up on the other side of the world and talking to an angel in a trench coat, this was no doubt a bizarre experience for the boy. Though, Castiel was certain that Shouto was no longer in his home world, but an alternate universe, and he also had no way to get back to his home as the rift had closed as soon as he had fallen through it.

"_How did you get here?_" Castiel asked as he took a tentative step towards Shouto, who was now picking up his groceries from the ground and putting them back in the bag, froze at the question. He stiffly and tentatively finished his task, collecting his thoughts before standing up straight and looking at Castiel. It was here that the angel noticed that they were almost the same height, with Shouto being shorter by two or three inches. Castiel also noticed how tense he was, as if he were ready to attack him or be attacked by him at any given moment.

"_I… I was walking to the dorms when I saw THAT_," Shouto put emphasis on the last word as he gestured towards the other rip that was still there, "_and when I went to investigate it, there were some assholes who were acting all tough and telling me to go away. Honestly, I should have listened…_" The red and white haired male looked back down at the ground in what Castiel could assume was regret.

A few moments of silence passed between them and Shouto spoke up again and looked at Castiel once more, "_anyways, um, we exchanged some words and one of them suddenly loses it and pushes me into the thing. Then I ended up… here, wherever here is._" As Todoroki finished his tale, he looked to the ground once again in thought as he scratched his head.

As Castiel listened to the boy talk, he had slowly put away his angel blade, as he felt that there was no need to use it now. Shouto Todoroki wasn't a threat (for now, at least), he was just someone that was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was just lost.

"_I'm sorry for wasting your time, Castiel. Now if you'd excuse me_." Upon saying that, Shouto gave the angel a respectful nod and began to walk towards the front of the house, to where the road was.

Castiel furrowed his brows in confusion, "_Where are you going?_" The question made the boy pause in his steps and turned to glance at Cas.

"_Uh, the airport I guess._" Todoroki responded with a slight shrug of his shoulders, he then looked off to the side in contemplation. About what, Castiel didn't know.

"_Why?_"

The simple question made the boy tense up again as he spared Cas another glance, "_To go home?_" Shouto replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and he Castiel a pointed look, saying that he should've known better than to ask such an obvious question.

However, the angel couldn't just let him do that. He was in a different world now, going to Japan wouldn't do anything for him besides making him frustrated and confused.

Castiel let out a sigh as he briefly closed his eyes, "_I'm afraid that your efforts would be futile._" Cas felt it was better to keep him around, at least then he would have a better chance of getting home. If the Nephilim could create those tears while still in the womb, then when he was born, he should be able to create the specific tear that brought Shouto here with ease.

Shouto narrowed his mismatched eyes at him, "_What do you mean by that?_" He questioned, clearly irked by his words and ready to attack if needed.

"_That 'thing' that you went through, it was a tear in reality itself and those tears are basically portals that lead to alternate universes, or even different worlds all together. And I believe, that you're now in a different world. It may seem similar to your own, but I can assure you, it's not_." The angel explained as to the point as he could without losing Shouto in his explanation. And upon looking at Shouto's face, he knew that the younger male didn't believe him as he was looking at him like Castiel was absolutely insane.

"_You're… you're crazy. There's no way that I could be in a different world. I mean, I'm in America. I know that things are a little different around here, but it's not a different world_." Todoroki shook his head in denial, simply refusing to believe Cas. And he couldn't blame him. While there were an exceptional few, the vast majority of humans had the tendency to be quite stubborn when faced with something that compromised their beliefs. Flat out refusing to think that something that only existed in stories, was real and calling whomever told them about those 'somethings' being real, "crazy" and "out of their mind".

Castiel gave the boy a empathetic look. He couldn't imagine being thrown in a portal that lead to a different world with no way to get back.

"_Perhaps it would be best if we were to discuss this inside?_" Castiel suggested carefully, not wanting to further aggravate him.

Shout was silent for a couple of seconds, most likely weighing his options and determining whether or not to take Castiel up on his offer, before he responded hesitantly, "_Uh, yeah, sure._"

And with that, Shouto Todoroki followed Castiel inside the old cabin.

—•—•—•—

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

*— i have a little headcanon that castiel (and all of the other angels, really) is knowledgeable about and fluent in all (or at least most) of earth's languages since he's like millions of years old. idk if that's true or not, but for the sake of the story, lets pretend that it is lol.

**my hero academia world:** set sometime after the joint training arc  
**supernatural world:** takes place during during 12x23 "all along the watchtower"

and any dialog that is in _italics_ is spoken in japanese and regular is spoken in english.

hello, and welcome to my first crossover fanfiction. sorry if it was sucky, i'm trying lol. i don't know where the idea for this came from, but after thinking about it a lot i thought that it was time to finally write all of it down lmao.

and some news, so season 15 will be the last season for supernatural and i'm just? so sad rn :'( i'm not ready to say goodbye to the show


End file.
